Lin Chong
"Understand that the reason why I was born was all in order to protect you with my life." Lin Chong (林冲, Rinchuu) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!' A-4. Rinchuu is also one of the 3 members of Liangshan Yi as she made an appearance for the first time ever during Tsubame Matsunaga's route where she is seen together with Yang Zhi and Shi Jin watching the tournament in Kawakami City. She and together with her other fellow members of Liangshan Yi didn't play a major role of the route. During Koyuki Sakakibara's route in '''''Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S, she did play a big role in it together with Yang Zhi and Shi Jin, as one of the main antagonists. She lives in the mountains in China together with other Liangshans where they live, train, and work there. Together with the others, she fights as a member of a group of bounty hunters as revealed during Koyuki's route. Lin Chong is also a main target for Yang Zhi's pervert actions who always asking her to watch of sniff her panties and even asking to give her panties to her much to Lin Chong's dismay results in constant crying in embarrassment. She alongside with Yang Zhi and Shi Jin are considered elite members within Liangshan. Their combined strength was revealed to be easily on par with master-class people like Momoyo Kawakami or Tesshin Kawakami and the other 'over the wall' strength person. During Koyuki's route they could easily hold their ground against Lu Yi who is also considered a master-class fighter in a co-op assault. Personality Lin Chong is a very nice and friendly girl always trying her best in the things she does. Between Yang Zhi and Shi Jin she is the most serious when doing her job. She also seems to be a crybaby as seen where she easily cries when Yang Zhi sexually harasses her or when she fails to do her job. Lin Chong is a honorable and overprotective person obsessed with protecting those who she holds dear and admirable due to the tragedy that happened in her past (her drive to protect those whom she holds dear comes from a past failure where she failed to protect her dear friend from an accident where the friend died) where she let Koyuki Sakakibara go after she saw her determination to protect her lover at all costs despite being an adversary during Koyuki's own route. She is also a yandere. Story (Majikoi! A-4) Lin Chong, Shi Jin, Yang Zhi and 2 new characters make their first appearances in Kawakami Academy. June of 2009 Just as Yoshitsune Minamoto and the clones begin to integrate into Kawakami Academy, the school receives a sudden transfer of students. Lin Chong, Shi Jin, Yang Zhi, Gongsun Sheng, and Wu Song. These girls are from Liangshan Yi, a mercenary group that existed for thousands of years. Hearing that Kawakami City is a place where martial artists gather and come to study. They cross the ocean and request admission. Tesshin Kawakami happily accepted them as transfer students. Although these girls carry ulterior motives for their coming to Kawakami Academy. Lin Chong who has transferred to class 2-F observes Yamato Naoe and tells him 'I am interested in you'. A new storm is going to occur at the Kawakami Academy. Appearance Lin Chong is a beautiful girl in early 18's appearance with violet colored eyes and pale skin. She has black hair growing past waist length and has spiky bangs. She wears her hair in a ponytail and has spiky bangs. Lin Chong is mostly seen wearing a backless Chinese dress with detached sleeves and thigh high stockings. Abilities and Skills Being one of the elite members of Liangshan Yi her skills are far above most members. Having learned the original Liangshan techniques like the other members, she is exceptionally skilled in both hand to hand combat and with utilizing weapons. She is especially well-versed in using her spear. With her spear, she can effectively use it for both combat oriented purposes such as defense and offensive purposes with great speed and power. Her skills are great enough that together with Yang Zhi and Shi Jin they can fight on par with master-class levels like Momoyo Kawakami. Individually, her skills are great enough to easily defeat one of the Ten Warriors of the West in one blow while fighting both Miyako Shiina and Koyuki Sakakibara. Koyuki stated that Lin Chong's skills are way above her and Miyako's. She also easily knock Christiane Friedrich who was enraged away off guard while Shi Jin had a hard time against her. Individually, she is also strong enough to challenge Tsubame Matsunaga with confidence, who has a bounty of 3000L. Tsubame herself stated that Lin Chong's not a opponent that even a master-class person could defeat easily. Monstrous Strength: Her strength is great enough to send some-like like Christiane Friedrich flying a long meters guard up. Also according to Ootomo Homura when Lin Chong defeated her in one blow, she mentioned that her opponent's physical strength is in the same class as Momoyo Kawakami, meaning her strength is master-class. Master Spearwoman: As evidenced earlier, Lin Chong is a greatly proficient weapon user especially when using her spear. She can uses proficiently for both offense and defense. When at the offense, combined with her immense physical strength, she can blow a small party of martial artists away with just a swing. Ki Perceptor: '''Like the other members of Liangshan she is able to sense ki. Easily sensing someone's presence like Lu Yi coming over and Christiane Friedrich approaching from Kawakami Temple across the Tama Bridge to their location. '''Immense Endurance: As shown during Koyuki Sakakibara's route, her endurance is remarkably high. A few examples throughout the route are: standing up after taking a suicide technique from Ootome Homura still being able to fight both Miyako Shiina and Koyuki herself briefly despite the injuries, while she was more focusing on protecting Marple who was her client. Future Sight: 'During Lin Chong's route in Majikoi A-4, it is revealed in childhood when she and her friend was training in the mountain, Lin Chong was injured by an attack by a tiger (losing an eye in the process) and was saved at the cost of her friend's life. Lin Chong's friends eyes were transplanted unto her and along with its abilities, which while used allowing Lin Chong to see a few seconds into the future. Thanks to this ability she is able to overwhelm Shinbunkyo in battle. Gallery rough-rinchu.jpg 1361669016716.png 1376100989078.png Top-rinchu.png chara-p-rinchu.jpg chara-r-rinchu.jpg 0019.png 0021.png 0023.png 0025.png 0027.png 0028.png 0032.png 0033.png 0034.png 0001.png 0002.png 0080.png 0094.png 0098.png 0099.png 0106.png 0107.png 0108.png 0110.png 1416555125995.png 1416555453054.png 1416555840131.png 1416556074378.png 1416556222535.png 1416556402765.png 1416556742678.png Untitled-3.jpg Kawakami-a vol53b.jpg kawakami-a_vol57a.jpg Trivia * She is the first and only person to ever express "Dull Eyes of Unhappiness", when a character in anime or manga is feeling sad, very tired, depressed, or about to snap, their eyes lose all the natural shine and have the appearance of being lifeless. It happens when Yamato makes it ''very clear he doesn’t intend to let Lin Chong protect him from everything throughout his entire life. She then declares her love for him, knocks him out, and takes him to a mountain lodge so she can protect him further. Despite making it clear he could call for help or escape, Yamato devotes the next month to showing off his survival skills to show Lin Chong he is not completely incapable of taking care of himself. *During Koyuki's route she stated that she wanted to meet the people of Kawakami as allies next time instead of being their enemy. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for ''Majikoi! A'', of the current female characters in the series, Lin Chong is ranked #7. In the first ''Majikoi! A'' poll, she was ranked #3. And in the ''Majikoi! S'' poll, she was ranked #9. * 'Lin Chong '(林沖) ''' is a Water Margin character ranking 6th of the 36 Heavenly Spirits out of the 108 Liangshan heroes in the Song Dynasty. * Her behavior is stated to be similar to Yoshitsune Minamoto. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2-F Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:Love Interests Category:Antagonist Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S